Sweetness
by Onmyuji
Summary: Un poco de dulzura, y un poco de Robin. Era todo lo que Chrom necesitaba en su vida.


**Disclaimer:** _Fire emblem_ es propiedad intelectual de _Nintendo e Intelligent Systems_.

* * *

 **Sweetness**

 **por Onmyuji.**

* * *

—¡Por todos los Dioses, Robin! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —Chrom se quedó de pie, petrificado sobre el umbral de la cocina, mientras todos los encargados de aquel sagrado sitio del castillo de Ylisse, observaban detrás del hombro de su regente.

Habían terminado ya las funciones de los cocineros en el castillo y era hora de que muchos fueran a descansar, pero eso había sido imposible. La reina se había puesto necia y reticente a dejarlos concluir sus labores del día. Y eso significaba que el exalt en turno tampoco podía finiquitar las suyas.

—Bueno, ¿pues qué parece que estoy haciendo? —Robin estaba detrás de una de las barras de la cocina, con un delantal blanco y sin su amplio abrigo en tonos oscuros que solía vestir todo el tiempo.

—Parece que estás practicando hechicería en nuestra cocina, querida. —Chrom contuvo su risa al notar que las pesquisas que mantenían a su flamante y nueva esposa lejos de su lado y cerca de la cocina, entre artilugios diversos y un montón de harina, provocaban que ella dedicara más concentración de la normal en su labor.

—Qué gracioso, Chrom. —Se enfurruñó ella mientras continuaba batiendo una mezcla de un color rojizo dentro de un enorme cuenco de madera, a pesar de que su esposo la observaba, ahora ya no aterrado del desastre, sino risueño.

No estaba precisamente segura del por qué.

Suspirando con mucha paciencia, el monarca de cabellos azulados se giró a los empleados de la cocina y los despachó con mucha paciencia y amabilidad, afirmando que sólo eran caprichos de su reina y que él mismo se encargaría de limpiar todo. Reticentes a los mandatos del monarca, cocineros y pinches fueron despejando el pasillo poco a poco, con la promesa de volver corriendo si el exalt requería asistencia.

Pero Chrom no iba a hacerlo, fiel a su costumbre. Y ellos lo sabían.

Unos minutos más tarde, el monarca y la estratega se quedaron solos en la cocina, mientras ella vertía lo que parecía el contenido rojo en una cacerola más pequeña y luego corría hacia el horno tibio, que la recibió con un soplo cálido que ella ignoró.

Entonces fue que Chrom se encaminó finalmente a la cocina y la observó muy de cerca, colocando muy despacio sus manos sobre su cintura y provocando que ella diera un saltito de la sorpresa.

—¡Chrom!

—Me intriga muchísimo verte aquí y no en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro, buscándome para atender asuntos de política... o simplemente descansando, querida esposa mía. —Robin enrojeció entre sus brazos, avergonzada con la forma que él tenía para hablarle muy despacio en el oído—. ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te ha hecho pensar que es una buena idea estar en la cocina a estas horas del día?

Robin tembló en sus brazos, conteniendo la respiración antes de pensar en su respuesta.

—Simplemente tuve deseos de cocinar.

—Mientes. —Robin apretó un mechón de su cabello, una señal que Chrom claramente identificaba como los nervios que la abordaban cuando mentía—. Haces eso con tu cabello cuando vas a mentir. Así que... ¿Por qué no te sinceras conmigo antes de que tenga que _castigarte_? —Y el exalt sintió que su esposa se estremecía en sus brazos mientras le murmuraba en el oído, haciéndola enrojecer.

—B-bueno, y-y-yo... lo que p-pasa es q-que... —A ella le costó un poco de tiempo articular apropiadamente. Tuvo que aspirar una gran bocanada de aire antes de que la sinceridad se apoderara de ella y hablara despacio—. Quiero ser más... femenina.

Y fue ahí que Chrom ya no entendió. Soltó a su esposa y la observó con cara de pregunta, completamente ofuscado. Recordaba que en alguna ocasión había tenido la osadía de hacer mención a la escasez de femineidad de su ahora esposa, pero estaba seguro de que eso había quedado atrás hace mucho tiempo. Le sorprendía que ella tocara el tema así de pronto.

Y luego se preocupó. ¿Sería que no la estaba haciendo sentir hermosa? ¡Pero si era preciosa! ¡Era, simplemente, adorable en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su persona! Con cierto terror en los ojos, esperó que ella girara el rostro hacia él y la cara de pregunta se exteriorizó.

—Ayer te vi en el jardín. Con Sumia. —Explicó ella. Y entonces Chrom parpadeó confundido, más que nunca.

—Con Sumia.

—Sí.

¿Y a eso venía su inseguridad en cuanto a su femineidad? Sin poder entender del todo lo que ella estaba explicando, aguardó en completo silencio, a la espera de que Robin elaborara.

—Ella te regaló una tarta el día de ayer.

Y entonces todo cayó en su sitio y la curiosidad de Chrom se satisfago.

—Yo... pensé que nunca he cocinado para ti. Y decidí que quería cocinar para ti, aunque fuera una vez. —Terminó ella de explicar, mientras hacía el rostro hacia abajo, para ocultar su timidez—. Eso también me haría más femenina, ¿no es verdad?

Oh, ella era tan adorable.

—Es un lindo detalle que quieras ser más femenina cocinando para mí, Robin. Estaré encantado de probar lo que sea que hayas cocinado. Pero no necesitas hacer esta clase de cosas para que yo sepa que eres hermosa. Y dulce. Y encantadora —Él suspiró, mientras besaba su mejilla y rozaba suavemente su nariz contra su tersa piel—. Sabes que eres grandiosa por lo que eres, y eres muy querida y especial para mí.

—Oh, Chrom... —Ella se giró hasta él para abrazarlo y ambos se fundieron cariñosamente el uno con el otro, mientras el dulce olor a grosella proveniente del horno se instalaba en la nariz del joven monarca. Entonces ella se separó de su marido y habló, aún tímida—. Pero esa no es la única razón.

La cara del heredero de Ylisse era todo un poema mientras la estratega se alejaba de él y volvía al horno, a revisar lo que fuera que estaba horneando en ese momento. Entonces, con ayuda de unos guantes, extrajo del tibio interior una tarta con un delicioso olor y Chrom la observó sonreír, mientras colocaba la tarta sobre la barra para que se enfriara.

— _Teníamos_ muchos deseos de comer tarta de grosellas.

Una suave sonrisa llena de orgullo y ternura adornó el rostro del exalt cuando ella se sentó junto a la barra, sonriente y encantadora como una flor a la espera de su tarta. Mientras lo hacía, su ligeramente holgado vestido puso en evidencia la barriga de su esposa y entonces se acercó hasta ella, acariciando dulcemente el vientre de su esposa.

—Tarta de grosellas. Mi favorita.

Robin soltó una risilla encantada mientras se dejaba mimar por su esposo, mientras tomaba un cuchillo cercano y partía la tarta, para compartir un poco con él—. Y la del bebé también. —Añadió ella mientras colocaba su mano libre sobre la de su esposo y ambos se concentraban en el pequeño espacio que el heredero de la casa real Ylisse ocupaba en el vientre de Robin; olvidando el antojo de la tarta que aún se enfriaba y reafirmándole a Chrom que lo único que hacía falta en su vida un poco de esa dulzura que Robin tenía y que era solo de él.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** Tenía este oneshot desde hace un montón, pero al fin me animo a publicarlo X3 esta vez quise meter a Lucina en el asunto, ya que nunca escribo de Chrobin con Lucina o Morgan, de hecho, es muy raro que lo haga xD pero esta vez me pareció dulce hablar sobre esta etapa poco hablada de Robin y Chrom.

Espero que les haya gustado :3 y espero sus amables comentarios respecto a este fic. ¿Le gusta? ¿Lo odian? Háganmelo saber, que de los comentarios vivo :D (?)

Y nos estamos leyendo pronto ;)

 _ **Onmi.**_


End file.
